Enlightened Trilogy
by strong man
Summary: Magnus and his future-boyfriend, Astro have been getting it on lately, but the pink dragon seemed to not be getting his space, it was like they were consistently non-stop sex so he has got to take a long vacation, but will he end up making the biggest mistake of his life consulting with other dragons. Spyro and Fame started a family wanted to surprise Hunter but he has a surprise..
1. Family Times

**This is a new story about the remastered game, Spyro: Reignited Trilogy.**

 **Description: This is defiantly a true sequel to Spyro: Good Vs Evil**

 **Pairings:** Magnus/Astor, Gavin/Magnus/Bubba, Nestor/Delbin, Linder/Cosmos, Useni, Hunter/Moneybags ,Ignitus/Volteer **(Slash)**

 **Date:** November 28th

 **Rated:** M

Inside the dojo home of the Elders, Magnus, and his boyfriend, Astor was having some hot, steamy sex under the covers and they were rocking the bed with Magnus arms hanging over his head, both moaning and grunting until Magnus got overheated so he uncovered his head and rest it on his pillow. He panted heavily than up came Astor, resting on his chest "That was even better the 45th time" He said, sexually until Magnus sighed which caught worrisome "Something wrong? He asked, getting up to his level and held him close. "N-No, nothing at all' He stuttered a little, but Astor felt like he was lying so the pink dragon quickly thought of an alternative way "Actually, I need to get some fresh air" Astor let go a little so his lover could sit up. Astor sat up as well and noticed his head down so he laid a hand on top of his that cause Magnus to face him only to witness a passionate kiss.

The pink dragon felt weak to his longing attractiveness, he just didn't have the right amount of strength to be his own man, but just a toy for whenever his boyfriend gets horny

Astor pushed him back down on the pillow and deepened the kiss with Magnus trying to say his name, but it just turned to fainted moaning than Astor pulled to his ear and whispered: "You're my most valued treasure". That seemed to trigger his exit so the rolled and Magnus just stared at him "I promise, I'll be back for more of your desires" He got onto the floor and left out of the room, leaving Astor to wonder. Every step he took, he was feeling sad, but he wanted this when the two helped Flame when he was in depression about Spyro's giving himself up.

* * *

In Sunrise Spring, Spyro, and his rescuer Flame were provided a home as payment for saving all the realms and due to three babies becoming closely bonded with the two lovers plus the fact that two males can't bare offsprings, it was decided by Linder that the two should be adopted parents "Wow, I can't believe we're actual parents now" Flame watched as one of the baby dragons tried to fly to Spyro. "Annd I know who is gonna be the dad" He smirked.

"Who me? Spyro loved to brag on about his adventures, but only if he was on multiple adventures or quest, but he has made a family with his one true love. "Think about it, you're basically everybody's hero," Flame said as the second baby was going in for a bite of his tail. "Yeah, but I'm no Superman," His mate said sarcastically. Once Flame got the tail issue under control, he said something prior to that sarcasm "You may not be, but you are one-of-a-kind and that's the greatest Superman I have" He didn't know it right away, but that bold truth triggered him to get laid tonight. Spyro's blood started to boil, his mate was really wanting to plow his Superman about now "We should get our kids to bed soon" Flame said in a hurry as his urges became timed, but Spyro claimed that they have to take them to Avalar cause he promised Hunter and Bianca they'll be the first ones to meet our kids.

Spyro knew his lover was desperate to get this body, but he will just have to keep it in until after his visit. They got up and headed out the door with their kin on their back before Sparx came right in his face and went over the babies who try to snap at him. "Sparx, what're you going here, shouldn't you be with Hunter and Bianca? His pal asked.

He buzzed that he had a message that Hunter has a surprise for you once you get there. "Oh, why couldn't he tell me in person" He was shocked, thinking it was unusual so he assumed it must be a prank "Hunter is always a prankster," He told Flame after rolling his eyes than Sparx flew up into the sky to report back to Hunter.

"Uhh, who's Bianca? Flame said, having no clue. "oh, you haven't met her...it's kinds a long story. He looked considerate and puzzled. "W-we can talk about it along the way? He said, not wanting to keep his mate distracted. They continued to wack outside "Good idea cause" he blushed "I would like some privacy with you? Flame smiled, causing the there babies to make kissing faces leading to both becoming embarrassed.

* * *

Magnus was sighing on the window will with his hand on his head like he had a headache. Truth to be told is that he was getting tired of the same routine every day & night 'Why did the Chronicler make me this appealing? He asked himself until he heard Astro's voice behind him. so h3 turned around with a regular smiled, more than happy as he covered his depression. "Darling, I wanted to check up on you" He stepped closer and rubbed his cheek in a circular motion "Wondered if anybody would want to hurt my light gem' He said before kissing along his neck. Moaning occurred when Magnus felt the tough on his tongue on his neck and was eager enough to follow through with feeling his body.

Astor allowed himself to go a bit further and used his other hand to go along his scales until he had hit the booty causing the pink dragon to grasped at the surprise groping which seemed like his way of getting Magnus in the sexual mood, but not this time. "Sweetie, you've cooled off yet? It has only been two minutes, he must be eager to buy a ticket to pound town again so Magnus pulled away to disrupt his boyfriend's ongoing sex drive. "Actually, I need a bit more time to gather my thoughts" Astro didn't understand the reason behind his dodging, but he just nodded, gave him a quick passionate kiss then gone back to their room.

Magnus did love him very much, but he wanted to get out and explore and hopefully meet some suitors to replace the pain he felt.

 ** _SURPRISE for Darklighteryphon I just answered the main question here so think of this as a TELLTALE-style which inspired me a while back like 2016. I just had it in the back of my mind so I could focus on other things. All things aside, hope you'll enjoy reading this as part of my legendary collection, I have not played_ _Reignited Trilogy though I have an Xbox, I since neglected it now I saved enough for a gaming PC._**

 ** _This is my first time doing two side characters as my focus so let me know if I need to add more detail or be more in depth. What inspired me to do this was a game created by TheGameGrumps, called Dream Daddy._**


	2. Much Needed Time

**This is my second chapter of, Spyro: Reignited Trilogy.**

 **Pairings:** Magnus/Astor, Gavin/Magnus/Bubba, Nestor/Delbin, Linder/Cosmos, Useni, Hunter/Moneybags ,Ignitus/Volteer

 _ **Rated:**_ M

Nestor was having a race against his boyfriend, Delbin "Ha, try and catch me" Nestor said, looking back. "No fair, sweetie... you're stronger. Nestor chuckled as he was now flying backward and putting his hand on the back of his head like a pillow as it was nothing to worry. "Ugh, you are such show-off" He rolled his eyes and Nestor responded with a wink before turning up-right again. "I know. "Delbin!" Sorry to cut this short, but someone is calling me" he flees down "catch you later" He said before he disappeared. Nestor smiled and few faster until he passed the window of a Dojo. "Mmm, pretty" He looked around and spotted something more interesting. A pink dragon on a balcony, looking depressed. "Oh my, my heart is beating faster" He smiled, stopped to quote a heroic prince from a story he read to his boyfriend. Minutes later, he fled on over after making sure he looks dashing enough.

 **(0)**

Magnus was sighing and hoped he could have something more than just sex with him "No, I have to tell him" He pounded his fist then lowered his ears and shook his head. "No, I have to tell him" He pounded his fist then lowered his ears and shook his head 'I can't do this, we've always had sex every day and telling him that it is getting boring is a defined way to say that he wants a divorce. "Oh, I wish someone would help me relax" He cried in his hands until a voice spoke to him "What is a beautiful pink dragon doing here in the Dojo" Magnus stepped back frightened. "Who, who are you? He asked. It was time for him to be revealed after studying him; it was some kind of princely dragon, he was very handsome. He landed safely on the balcony so Magnus can take a look at him. "Do not be alarmed; I am called Nestor" He bowed so perfectly like he was birthed by some royal family. Magnus had his back against the wall.

"I sense you're scared; you are looking for relaxation, are you not? "He walked closer and stopped. "His voice is that of a hero yet somewhat calming and gentle" Magnus eased his back away from the wall. "Yes," He answered, but still scared, so Nestor kneeled down to show his hospitality. Magnus stepped close to him and put his hand on his shoulders, making his raise his head up. "I am an Elder Dragon, Magnus, you know of a place I can relax," He asked with half a smile. "Indeed," he got up, went to put his foot on the edge and offered a hand. Magnus did wish someone would take him, but he was only joking plus what about Astor? "First tell me you know a place" He refused to go with him. "Fair enough" he pulled his hand back "There is a world called Sunrise Springs," He said and insisted on showing him around. "That sounds exciting; it will be like a vacation from" He paused. "From whom? He asked. Magnus would probably just expect Astor to have sex nonstop, what about his needs. He quickly accepted and took his hand. "Let's go," Magnus said. "Excellent, get on my back" He lowered his bottom. The pink dragon only stared at it, align with the rest of his perfection. He got on, hugged his neck. "Hope your not scared of heights? He said as a warning before flying off.

Hunter took the hot-air balloon to Midday Gardens and was standing outside of Spooky Swap where Moneybags was. "Damn, he said he would be here" He walked back and forth while practicing on what to say once he approaches him. If that succeeded than what next? The cheetah leaned beside the latter. "I could play with myself," He thought of that bear being naked right in front of him and imagined his dick size, his balls, his booty, and his gut. "Mmmfff, ohhh yeeaah," He moaned as he stroked his dick. As for himself, he was practically already in full nudity. It felt good to masturbate; the good thing is that everyone was too busy in their own worlds. He soon noticed his climax fast approaching and began panting like he was holding his blatter. Grinding his teeth was typical for this. "Yes," he strained himself "pound my ass" He only predicted that his dick would be hairy all over, not to mention his balls. After he has exploded a little, he desperately wanted to go in now, but he made a vow to wait for his best friend. Still, the urgency was killing him, because he could've been gone by now."Just wait it out a little longer "He reminded himself. He could have turned to Bentley the yeti after Bianca, after all the history between them, but his attraction to the bear sorta happened.

 _ **Within a minute, Spaex found him and flew down. "Sparx, where are Spyro and Flame? He asked The dragonfly said the kids are slowing them down. "Wait, they have kids, why didn't they tell me, I wanted to be their Godfather" He crossed his arms in disappointment. Sparx just shrugged his shoulders and flew away cause he was only told to report, not chat. Hunter sighed like he was failed at missions. Next chapter will focus on the adult dragons, Ignitus & Volteer, and Linder & Cosmos. I think I did an excellent job making Astor's marriage to Magnus all about himself; maybe some time away will trigger guilt.**_

 _ **Overall, this was easy to make, now let us see if I can keep up the hype just like my other one. The Hunter part was really mature, the most I have ever done. some hate Moneybags, and I understand, everybody hates con-mans, but is there anyone, willing to look past that? I made a vow to myself that I would get this done today and I fulfilled that.**_


End file.
